Roméo et Juliette
by Kimokawa
Summary: Nos ninjas préférés jouent un comédie musicale :... Roméo et Juliette
1. Chapter 1

Roméo et Juliette

Moi : Bonjour cher ninjas je vous ai réunis tous ici pour vous donner des rôles dans la comédie musicale que je vais modifier:« Roméo et Juliette ». Alors commençons par la distribution des rôles:

Roméo: Sasori

Juliette: Deidara

Lady Capulet: Ino

Le Comte Capulet : Itachi

Lady Montaigu : Sakura

Mercutio : Sasuke

Benvenlio : Shikamaru

La Nurse : Hinata

Frère Laurent : Naruto

Tybalt : Neji

Paris : Kiba

Le Prince : Gaara

Voila qu'en dites vous?

Tous : TON CASTING EST NUL!

Moi : Pourquoi?

Sasori : JE VEUX PAS FAIRE ROMEO QUAND C'EST DEIDARA JULIETTE

Moi : Mais vous iriez tellement bien ensemble!

Deidara :QUOI?REPETE? UN PEU MOI ET CE DEBILE NEN MAIS SA VA PAS?

Moi : Bon d'accord si vous insistez

Roméo: Neji

Juliette: Temari

Lady Capulet: Ino

Le Comte Capulet : Itachi

Lady Montaigu : Sakura

Mercutio : Sasuke

Benvenlio : Shikamaru

La Nurse : Hinata

Frère Laurent : Naruto

Tybalt : Sasori

Paris : Kiba

Le Prince : Gaara

Et comme ça?

(Deidara marmonne un truc du genre : Du coup moi je joue plus)

Temari (air faussement enjoué): Si tu veux pas te prendre un coup d'éventail dans la gueule tu me vire de cette pièce. Ok ?

Moi (morte de peur): Mais bien sur Temari-chan

Donc:

Roméo: Neji

Juliette: Hinata

Lady Capulet: Ino

Le Comte Capulet : Itachi

Lady Montaigu : Sakura

Mercutio : Sasuke

Benvenlio : Shikamaru

La Nurse : Deidara

Frère Laurent : Naruto

Tybalt : Sasori

Paris : Kiba

Le Prince : Gaara

Et là?

Neji : ENLEVE MOI CE ROLE JE VAIS PAS AIMER MA COUSINE NEN MAIS HO!

Shikamaru : sa s'appelle de l'inceste

Sasuke : Pourquoi je meure moi? Tu devrais y coller Shikamaru c'est lui la mauviette pas moi!

Sasori : j'ai pas envie de jouer Tybalt !

Kiba : Hey! Je veux faire Tybalt moi!

Naruto: J'ai pas envie de faire un prêtre! Nen mais ho j'ai une tête de catholique moi?

Moi : Nen pas du tout rhoo et puis Bon d'accord :

Roméo: Naruto

Juliette: Hinata

Lady Capulet: Ino

Le Comte Capulet : Itachi

Lady Montaigu : Sakura

Mercutio : Shikamaru

Benvenlio : Sasuke

La Nurse : Deidara

Frère Laurent : Sasori

Tybalt : Kiba

Paris : Gaara

Le Prince : Neji

Maintenant?

Sakura: arrgl je suis la mère de Naruto!

Ino: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis la femme d'Itachi

Moi (bouffant mon crayon): VOUS AURIEZ PAS PU LE VOIR AVANT? OK UN CHANGEMENT MAIS C EST LE DERNIER et en parlant d'Itachi vous l'auriez pas vu ?

Naruto : Si Sasuke essaye de le vaincre!

Sasuke : CREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE

Itachi : Tiens frérot comment sa va? (envoie valdinguer Sasuke contre le mur) Toujours aussi faible?

Sasuke (écrasé contre le mur): vengeance!

Moi: Bon d'accords je vais refaire les rôles mais c'est la dernière fois!

Roméo: Naruto

Juliette: Hinata

Lady Capulet: Sakura

Le Comte Capulet : Itachi

Lady Montaigu : Ino

Mercutio : Shikamaru

Benvenlio : Sasuke

La Nurse : Deidara

Frère Laurent : Sasori

Tybalt : Kiba

Paris : Gaara

Le Prince : Neji

Voili Voila alors heureuses?

Sakura: KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA Il est plus beau que son frère ho Itachi donne moi ton coooooeeeeuuuurrrr(si tu veux faire mon bonheur Itachi, Itachi Si tu veux faire mon bonheur Itachi donne moi ton cœur)

Itachi (plongeant la mais dans sa cage thoracique et ressortant une chose bizarre ) : Tiens

Sakura: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii (tombe dans les vapes)

Itachi (sourire sadique): Ce genjutsu marche à tout, les coups

Moi: Bon avant qu'il n'y ai d'autres blessés on vas vous donner votre texte et je vous dit à demain!

Tous: A demaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse au reviews :

Miss Nara : Voui dans ma fic Deidara est en nurse mais c'est une fille dsl !

SabakunoTsumetai : Merci bokoup ! voilà la suite

Linaelric : Bonne idée pour Roméo et Roméo mais bon cette fois c'est une Roméo et Juliette

Hibou-des-Alpes : Bien sur qu'Itachi est plus beau que Sasuke voyons ! Mais sinon voilà la suite :

Moi : Bonjour tous le monde !

Naruto : Bonjoooouuuurrrrrrrr

Kiba : C'était obligé de nous réveiller à 5h du mat?

Shikamaru : Ouais c'est vrai

Moi : Vous allez pas râler? En plus je vous paye l'hôtel !

Ino : J'ai adorer le chocolat sur l'oreiller

Sakura : Et ton régime?

Ino : Rien même pas un régime pourrait m'empêcher de manger du Milka!

Moi (goutte d'eau sur la tempe): Okéééééééééé…. Donc! Je vais vous présenter les assistant et bien sur le chœur!Alors pour les costume j'ai nommé Tenten! Pour le maquillage Kurenai et bien sur pour le chœur:

Tsunade, Jiraya ,Kakashi, Anko, Orochimaru, Kabuto,Genma,Ibiki, Asuma,Gaï et enfin Shizune!

Kakashi: Yo!

Sakura: Kakashi-senseï vous aller…. Chanter?

Kakashi: J'ai toujours eut cette passion!

Moi : Au lieu de parler va te préparer Sakura sa va être à ton tour de chanter!

(30 min après)

Sakura (En robe de 3 tonnes): Qui a fait ces costumes pourri?

Tenten : Tu ose traiter mes beaux costumes? OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN Neji réconforte moi prend moi dans tes bras!

Neji: Dégage!(Tenten couse Neji pour l'embrasser) AU SECOURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS

Moi : Tu te débrouille Neji t'es un ninjas après tout!….A l'amour….

Ino : Bon tu te grouille de nous faire passer?

Moi : Bah je peux pas c'est shika qui a les scripts! Tiens il est où shika?

Kiba : Y dort!

Moi : KOIIIIIIIIIII? (avec un sourire sadique) Mais attendez! Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiii viens réveiller shika-san!

Temari (arrivant avec un seau d'eau glacée): Mais bien sur (le jette sur « le beau au ombres dormantes »)DEBOUT FEIGNASSE

Shikamaru : ARRRRRGGGLLL

Moi : Bien maintenant que notre cher shika nous a donner les scripts commençons. INO SAKURA A VOUS DE JOUER

Naruto: ALLER SAKURA-CHAN SAUVE L'HONNEUR DE LA TEAM 7! BANG! (vous avez devinez? Oui? Vous être trop fort! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviner Naruto vient de se manger mon poing dans la face)

Moi : Donc ce problème étant réglé commençons:

Acte 1 scène 1

La haine

Sakura et Ino

Sakura : Dieu qui voit tout, regarde-nous, regardez-vous  
Dans nos maisons coule un poison qui a un nom  
La haine, la haine...  
Comme un serpent dans vos âmes  
La haine, la haine...  
Qui vous fait juge mais vous condamne  
La haine, la haine...  
Je la vois brûler dans vos yeux  
La haine, la haine...  
Qui fait de vous des malheureux  
Je hais la haine

Ino : Je vous l'avoue, je n'ai pour vous que du dégoût  
Pourquoi faut-il que dans cette ville on aime autant  
La haine, la haine...  
Au nom du père, au nom du fils  
La haine, la haine...  
Qui fait de nous vos complices

Sakura : La haine, la haine...  
C'est le courage qui manque aux lâches  
La haine, la haine...  
La sœur de l'amour mais qu'on cache

Ino : Je vous maudis pour toutes ces nuits  
A vous entendre sans vous comprendre  
Vous en oublier même le plaisir  
Le seul qui compte, c'est de haïr

Sakura : Regardez-vous elle vous enchaîne  
Cette putain de haine qui vous prend tout  
Regardez-vous vous n'êtes rien  
Que des pantins entre ses mains

Comment peut-on faire en son nom  
Autant de crimes et de victimes

Sakura : La haine, elle vient pondre dans vos âmes

Alors écoutez la voix des femmes  
La haine, la haine, la haine...

Naruto: BRAVO SAKURA-CHAN T'ETAIT 10 FOIS MIEUX QUE L'AUTRE TRUIE ET…. BANG!(Et là vous avez deviner?Oui? Nen vous êtes balaise là! Pour les nul Naruto vient de se prendre le poing d'Ino dans la tronche)

Ino : NARUTO JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TRUIE!

Sakura : des fois on se demande!

Ino : Répète grand front!

Sakura : J'ai dit la truie

Ino : Front de 2 km carré

Sakura : Grosse Laie (femelle du sanglier)

Ino : Grande gueule!

Sakura : Pauvre Truite

Ino : Vielle raie

Sakura : Tronche de sole

Ino : Haleine de pieuvre

( elles nous font les animaux marins ou quoi?)

Moi : Bon bah je vous dit à tout a l'heure parce que si sa continue je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterais!

Shikamaru : Tu regrette pas d'avoir écrit ce torchon?

Moi: QOIIIIIIIIIIII? TU VAS MOURIR SHIKA! TEMARI ATTAQUE!

Temari: GRRRRRRRRR

Shikamaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Moi : Donc je vous disais au revoir tous le monde! Ok?

Tous (sauf Shikamaru et Temari qui se coursent et Sakura et Ino qui font un duel de « celle qui dit l'insulte la plus idiote! »): Au revoiiiiiiiiirr


End file.
